Forevers yours
by Alysses-Keehl
Summary: Prenez les humeurs de l'auteur, quelques personnages qui passaient par là, beaucoup de sous entendu, de remarque cacher, de dérivation, melanger en ajouté une dose de café bien sucré, de fangirlisme retenue et optenez quelques OS avec leurs atmosphères propres à eux.
1. Sweet & Kiss

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, mais comme j'aime bien m'approprier les choses (surtout les chaussons!) Je lui ai emprunté Aizen à vie :D  
**Pairing :** Szayel x Mayuri, donné part Wilwy Waylan (Merci de s'adresser à elle pour les plaintes :D)  
**Total :** 652 mots.  
**Prompt :** Sweet. (prompt de secours : Kiss) donné part Wilwy Waylan.

Note d'Alysses : UA et mention de sexe. Ne faite jamais de recherche sur l'érotisme des sucettes. JAMAIS

* * *

Szayel était allongé sur un lit. Le sien, en l'occurence. Un léger drap d'un blanc plus ou moins douteux lui couvant les hanches et le bas de son corps, tant que toute la partie haute de son air frissonnait au moindre courant d'air. Ses cheveux roses étaient en bataille et ses lunettes... Était quelque part, c'était déjà ça. Il attendait que la fine couche de sueur -preuve d'une activité physique plutôt intense avec son amant- disparaisse. Il était sur le ventre et il sentait déjà des courbatures se former au niveau de ses muscles. Maudit Mayuri. Szayel détestait avoir mal et à la moindre courbature, il maudissait le monde. De plus, si quelqu'un avait l'audace de lui dire de se taire, il n'hésitait à prédire mille et une mort -après tout, bossant dans un labo pharmaceutique, il avait de quoi créer une arme chimique plus que mortel sous la main- plus que désagréable à imaginer ou entendre.

Le regard du scientifique sondait son habitat, dressant une liste de réflection personnelle qu'il mettrait en pratique de plus à jamais en passant part dans très longtemps. Que cela soit un vieil instrument de musique qui avait dû être un jour un violon qui prenant la poussière depuis des années, le même nombre d'année qu'il se disait qu'il fallait le balancer, mais trop de souvenir s'en était mêlé et tel un spectre, l'instrument était resté. Un meuble qui doit changer de place depuis quelque moi, histoire de se dégager de la place, histoire de rendre son appartement-foutoir plus fonctionnel. Hélas, tel une marée montante ou descendante sa motivation affluait dans un rythme pourtant régulier, mais pas forcément pour son appartement.  
Son regard doré se posa lascivement sur sa table basse, qui était calé à quelque centimètre de son lit. Une montagne de feuille qui devrait soi être des rapports soi... des choses étaient plus ou moins entassées dessus avec pour unique bout de ne pas être part terre. Avec les objets divers, trônait quelque bouteille d'alcool ainsi que quelque verre... C'est vrai qu'il avait reçus des collègues le vendredi soir précédent, soit deux jours avant, histoire de décompresser dans un endroit plus intime et tranquille qu'un bar. Bref, en soit, rien d'anormale, sur cette table sauf... Sauf cette petite boule de couleur dû au plastique bariolé qui l'entourait et se tenant au bout d'un bâton blanc. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait l'acquisition de la sucrerie -car c'était une sucette- puis son esprit lui rappela que Rin était là vendredi et que c'était surement lui qui avait oublié la sucette.

Szayel passa une bonne dizaine de minute a observé le bonbon... Jusqu'à ce qu'une fine main pâle aux longs ongles noirs se saisissent de la sucette et qu'un visage au sourire Cheshirien le regarda avec une lueur un peu folle dans deux orbes ambrés.

- En quoi cette sucette attire ton attention, Szayel ? Demanda son amant, amusé

- J'en sais rien. Enfin, si, elle me fait penser à toi, Mayuri, sourit à son tour l'homme aux cheveux rose.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Mayuri, dubitatif.

-... Szayel se leva, pris la sucette des mains de son amant. Quand on en retire le plastique, dit-il en ajoutant les gestes à la parole, de couleur douteuse, on y découvre quelque chose de doux et sucré qui donne un plaisir fou, sourit le scientifique en prenant le bonbon en bouche, l'air mutin.

Une heure et demie après, le scientifique nota sur un post-it qui traînait qu'il fallait qu'il achète deux paquets de sucette, un pour lui-même et un pour Rin, en remerciement, car vraiment, les baiser avec un goût de sucre et de framboise, Mayuri adorait. Et tant pis pour les courbatures qui suivraient.


	2. Alcool

**Disclaimer : ****C'est tout à Kubo, mais je les exploite quand même.**  
**Pairing :** Arrancars, mention de NellielxNnoitora, de Gin et sa mystérieuse amie  
**Total :** 953 mots.  
**Prompt :** A la base, c'était café, mais j'ai dérivé sur Alcool. Donc se sera Alcool

Note : Si avant l'arrivé d'Aizen, Quelqu'un a appercue un champ de legume ou un autre plat que le Menos au sable sur lit de sable, qu'il me le signal :D

* * *

Avant l'apparition d'Aizen à Las Noches, le peu d'Arrancars qui y cohabitaient sans se battre entre eux n'avaient aucunement besoin de se nourrir. Juste aller de temps à autre faire une excusions dans le monde matériel pour se nourrir des particule spirituel qui y résidait. Après, ils revenaient ressourcé et pouvait continuer ses occupassions premières.

Mais après qu'Aizen est posé ses miches au palais, il avait apporté avec lui, en plus de l'infame thé qu'il servait dans ses trop longues et barbante réunions (témoignage très poignant de Grimmjow). Il avait aussi amené la nourriture, des épices et toutes ses choses dont on a besoin pour faire de bons petits plats. En même temps, quand on a un Tôzen en cuisine, il est dur d'avoir quelque chose de mauvais sous la dent.  
Et si dans les premiers temps, tous répugnait a goûté la nourriture des Shinigamies et tout ce qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux, une vague de curiosité s'installait.

Nelliel fut la première a goûté la nourriture. Sous le regard intrigué de Nnoitora qui -même s'il ne l'avouera jamais- s'inquiétait de la réaction plutôt lente de sa rivale. Réaction qui arriva quelque seconde après, quand elle se mit à piailler de joie et à manger sans remords le contenue de son assiette avec une moue enfantine que Yachiru lui envierait !  
La plupart des mâles de Las Noches eux, se laissèrent tenter par les boissons, surtout après que Gin lui est gentiment présenté l'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool, même. Autant le saké conquit unanimement tous ceux qui l'essayèrent, autant les autres alcools étaient boudés part certain. Le primera préférait boire un bon vin, bien vieillit et de préférence un rouge italien, avec une note muscades ou fruité, selon ses envies -On a la classe ou on l'as pas!- Barragan lui, favorisait le porto, qui selon lui était un alcool assez noble pour coller à son personnage.  
Hallibel avait une préférence marquée pour les liqueurs dont elle pouvait changer de parfumé selon son humeur ou ses envies. Elle aimait avoir de la liqueur de menthe ou de réglisse pour regarder ses fraccions se disputer, une liqueur de fruit rouge après un combat et une liqueur de chocolat ou de café pendant son bain. Ulquiorra n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour l'alcool. Surtout que cela ne laissait pas son esprit assez alerte pour servir convenablement Aizen-sama.  
Nnoitora buvait fréquemment de la Vodka. Bien que cet alcool ne soit guère plaisant pour une majorité de gens* lui appréciait le goût d'éther que celle-ci revêtait souvent. Le plus souvent, il en prenait pour ses beuveries solitaires sur les toits de Las Noches, ou de temps en temps, il était rejoints part Nelliel ou Grimmjow. Cela devait les seuls moments où il ne cherchait pas la bagarre. Nelleil buvait de temps en temps du Saint Raphaël, un vin aromatisé de la famille des quinquinas. Elle appréciait à la fois l'amertume de cet alcool que sa légère touche de vanille. Et puis, il se trouve que le Saint Raphaël se marrait assez bien avec la rudesse de la vodka.

Gin avait beaucoup aimé leurs faire goûté les différents alcool qu'il avait en sa possession. Il avait toujours aimé ce liquide qui pouvait faire prendre feu à la gorge et au corps, brisé des masques et faire tomber des défenses. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'avait le liquide sur les gens et l'appréciait autant qu'il en appréciait le feu qui parcourrait son corps quand il en buvait et la douce ivresse de ses beuveries qui le fessaient tombé dans une doucereuse nostalgie qui fessait tombé son masque, rendait ses mouvements nonchalant et sensuel pour accueillir sa douce amie aux yeux aussi noir que son âme.

Grimmjow raffolait du goût exotique du rhum des îles. Il aimait les préparations artisanales ou les ingrédients flottaient dans le liquide clair. Il aimait voir les bâtonnets de réglisse ou de cannelles flottées verticalement ou en biais. Il aimait l'étrange sensation que fessait remuer le rhum en lui, comme si la main de l'artisan, les rires des enfants et des femmes aux peaux noirs étaient dans ses oreilles.  
Somarie le Roux n'avait pas de préférence dans les boissons. Symbolisant la mort par l'ivresse, il tenait plus que bien l'alcool part rapport à tous et préférait boire du café, de toute manière. Bien qu'un peu de rhum dans le thé ne le répugne pas -merci Grimmjow*-  
Szayel buvait peu d'alcool. Il avait peur des répercutions sur son cerveau adoré et que si c'était pour avoir l'air aussi con que Grimmjow ou Yammy quand ceux-ci boivent du saké, non merci ! Mais il devait avouer qu'après une longue journée d'expérimentation aussi fascinante qu'infructueuse, un peu d'absinthe* dans un carreau de chocolat était le bienvenue.  
Aanonieros ne buvait pas. Et Yammy n'avait aucun goût concernant l'alcool, tant que cela se les préférences de

Tôzen, Gin n'a jamais réussi à les percés et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. À croire que Saint Kaname ne buvait pas, ne fumait pas et ne tirait que du plaisir de ses longs et ennuyeux sermons sur la morale et la justice. Enfin, Gin trouvera un jour son vice, mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait que faire des théories avec sa discrète amie dont le second prénoms est tentation*.

Quant à Aizen, il ne pouvait dire non à un bon verre de vin millésimé, de préférence blanc et un peu sucré. Mais toujours en petite quantité. Il était bien sûr hors de question qu'il se laisse aller à l'ivresse ou qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de penser et échafaudé des plans tortueux dans son esprit. Et même si jamais il en avait envie, il ne peut se le permettre, cela serait bien trop dangereux.

* * *

Mon esprit à dériver assez étrangement en écrivant ce OS. Surtout le paragraphe avec Gin, en faite. Au passage : Je ne suis ni alcoolique, ni buveuse fréquente. J'ai appris à boire correctement et de bon alcool jeune à des degustations et je ne me suis jamais réellement bourrée.

*J'adore le vodka, et pour une certaine raison, je me sens proche de Nnoitora (Non, personne ne saurra jamais pourquoi, sauf si je fais un OS mouahaha ! ) il était donc normale que ce soit lui qui en hérite

*J'aime beaucoup victimisé Grimmjow, qui sous mon clavier et sous beaucoup d'autre surement, passe pour un gros taré qui fait souvent des conneries.

*Bien que je n'apprécis Szayel plus que cela (mais je le deteste pas non plus, il est plutôt fun) je trouve que l'absinthe lui vas bien. Oh, et bien sûre, l'absinthe est un alcool dont je raffole et le chocolat fourré à l'absinthe est un must !

*C'est une sorte d'auto dédicasse, car dans le passer, on me nommait Tentation ou La Tentatrice, car diaboliquement, je savais toujours ce dont les gens avait envie, même si devait pas en prendre (genre chocolat ou autre)


End file.
